deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams
' Unlikely Heros and Killers' 'Discription' Ash vs Evil Dead and Dead Rising vs Friday the Thirteeinth and A Nightmare on Elm Street! Which team of heros and killers will come out on top? 'Intro' 'Ash Williams' 'Frank West' (Cue:Frank's theme) Necro: Frank West is no average journalist. Mercer: Frank West is known for going over the top to get his next story, and his persistance eventually led frank to the Willamette mall,where he found a fricking zombie outbreak!(Gotta keep it PG) Necro: And guess what? He killed almost every last zombie in the mall. ''' '''Mercer: This guy has some pretty badass skills,and an even more badass physique. 'Frank West: Strength' *'Smacked a large robot 100 feet into the air.' *'Can move a two and a half ton car on his own without an exosuit.' *'Can move over a seven ton ambulance on his own with our an exosuit.' *'Can punch through kevlar body with his fist and in a single strike.' *'Can tear zombies limb from limb with ease. ' *'Obliterated a zombie's skull with a single punch.' *'Able to harm Calder,a guy with building level duribility.Frank did not have a exosuit at the time.' 'Frank West: Speed' *'Has Dodged Gunfire.' *'Tagged Slappy,who was skating around at around seventeen miles per hour.' *'Evaded a Humvee,which has a top speed of seventy five miles per hour.' *'Drank an entire gallon of milk in two seconds.' *'Ate an entrie BBQ chicken in two seconds,bones and all.' *'Fast enough to keep up with Evo zombies,who can leap through rotating helicopter blades when they are spinning at their fastest.(six hundred and eighty-three miles per hour.)' 'Frank West: Duribility' *'Able to take hits from the building smashing Calder and get back up and keep fighting as if nothing ever happened.' *'Can tank gunshots from shotguns,macheine guns,handguns and sniper rifles and get back and keep fighting as if nothing happened.' *'Can tank hits from giant robots and get back up in a matterof seconds' *'Got back up after being shot with milatary grade missieles.' 'Frank West: Arsenal' *'Baseball bat' *'Push Broom' *'Sledgehammer' *'Fire ax' *'Frying Pan' *'Silver Ghost Handgun' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Pump-Action Shotgun' *'Macheine Gun' *'Camera' 'Frank West: Combo Weapons' *'Spiked Bat (Bat+Nails)' *'Electric Crusher (Car Battery+Sledgehammer)' *'Laser Sword (Gemstones + Flashlight)' *'Magic Wand (Wand + Chemicals)' *'Gandelf (Lead Pipe + Lawn Gnome)' *'Lightning Gun ( Blast Frequency Gun + Electric Prod)' *'Ion Cannon (Car Battery + Any Firearm)' *'Laser Slicer (Microscope + Any Firearm)' *'Molotov (Whiskey Bottle + Newspaper)' *'Tesla Ball (Car Battery + Bingo Ball Cage)' 'Mixed Jucies' * 'Exo-Suit' 'Frank West: Weaknesses' 'Zombie Frank' 'Zombie Frank: Strength' 'Zombie Frank: Speed' 'Zombie Frank: Duribility' 'Zombie Frank: Arsenal' 'Zombie Frank: Weaknesses' 'Overall' *'Strength:' *'Speed:' *'Duribility:' 'Jason Vorhees' 'Freddy Kruger' 'Set' 'Fight' Willamette Mall,10:36pm 'Round 1: Ash Williams vs The Elm street Slasher' 'Round 2: Frank West vs The Crystal Lake Slasher' 'Round 3: A 2v2 Finisher!' 'Aftermath' 'Post Anylisis' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:Collaboration Fights